raven is singing at the park
by FUN Girlz 13
Summary: raven is walking in the park but soon she felt like singing. she starts singing who hears her and what will he do to her?


** Raven is at the park singing**

**bold italics is what their saying in their pov**

**italics is the song**

**bold italics with underline is the quotes and other stuff**

**i also dont own anything. i got the song from winx club and i dont own that either**

**BB's pov**

_**I was transformed into a bee and followed raven beause i'm worried about her. i've been following her for like 14 minutes and she still didn't know i'm following her. wow,maybe she doesn't sense me is maybe because she's thinking about something. well, anyways i'm just going keep following her**_.

**raven's pov**

_**i'm just gonna walk. on second thought, i might want to sing. i looked around to see if anybody would hear her sing. i don't like to sing when people were watching me. anyways, i'm gonna sing. here it goes:**_

_should i tell him? should i tell him not? _

_(there are a million things that i can't tell you)_

_wrote you letter that i didn't sign_

_you turn around,_

_just one look and i'm in heaven_

_i see the flowers bloom when you're around me_

_i hear the angels sing the sweetest melody_

_whenever you call my name_

_(whenever you call)_

_whenever you call my name_

_if only i could tell you _

_how i'm feeling,_

_how much you mean to me_

_why can't you see that i'm crazy in love with you_

_i miss you so when you're not around_

_(there are a million reasons why i adore you)_

_i know good things come to those who wait_

_the day will come when you and i will be together_

_(will be together)_

_and that day will last forever_

_i see the flowers bloom when you're around me _

_i hear the angels sing the sweetest melody_

_whenever you call my name _

_(whenever you call)_

_whenever you call my name_

_if only i could tell you how i'm feeling,_

_how much you mean to me_

_why can't you see that i'm crazy in love with you_

_you'd be my number 1_

_i'd stand by your side_

_i'd make you smile _

_everyday if i was your girl_

_will i ever find the courage to say?_

_whenever you call my name_

_(whenever you call)_

_whenever you call my name_

_if only i could tell you how i'm feeling,_

_how much you mean to me_

_why can't you see that i'm crazy in love with you_

**bb's pov**

_**i was shocked because i didn't know raven could sing. anyways i'm need to go and kiss her but what if she hurts me? ehh.. i'll deal with it. i'm gonna do it.**_

**raven's pov**

_**i just sensed beast boy but why is he here? i turn around and i see a shocked beast boy. oh snap, did he here me sing? does he know the song is about him? anyways, he coming closer and closer to me until we were face to face. i'm real scared now. i asked him:**_

_**how much did you here?**_

_**long enough to see you sang that song for me**_

_**but how did you figure it out?**_

_**well you don't like robin or cyborg so there was only one person left**_

_**but then again how did you know it was a teen titan?**_

_**by the way you look at me because i see you glance at me and then blush**_

_**ok you caught me what are you going to do reject me or something?**_

_**nope,i'm going to do this, he grabbed her face,bent down, and kissed her**_

_**she was stiff but soon relaxed into it because she liked him. **_

_**they pulled away because raven sensed the titans were there and because they needed air. they looked off to their side and seen four titans with really shocked faces. they just laughed at the sight of their friends. starfire snapped out of it and flew over to the new couple and said "congratulations." the other two snapped out of it and cyborg said "haha i knew it pay up."**_

_**"i can't believe you guys would actually get together." he said as he gave cyborg 50 dollars.**_

_**they started walking back home with beast boy's arm around raven's neck and hers around his waist. robin and starfire was just holding hands. cyborg had his arm bumble bee's waist. they walked out into the sunset.**_

**the end**

**review and tell me if i did good or not. please and thank you.**

**peace out**

**etharahlover13**


End file.
